1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a standing pouch, and more particularly, to a standing pouch for easy carriage and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standing pouch stands alone without any help from an aid. A conventional pouch always accommodates liquid food, such as oriental medicine, or face packs to be heated or cooled inside, and includes a container accommodating a reactant liquid and a heat releasing element or a heat absorbing element disposed outside the container. The container is cut so that the reactant liquid, for example, water, is discharged to react with the heat releasing element or the heat absorbing element, thereby heating the food or cooling the face packs.
However, since the conventional pouch accommodates the reactant liquid and the heat releasing element or the heat absorbing element together, an exothermic or endothermic reaction may occur to bring about unexpected results when water leaks during carriage or due to user's mistakes.
Further, the pouch including the reactant liquid is not easy for carriage or storage due to weight or volume of the reactant liquid.
Moreover, as the pouch always includes contents to be heated or cooled, a user may not heat or cool optional contents.
In addition, the container and the heat releasing element or the heat absorbing element are sealed, and thus the pouch is not recyclable once used.
Meanwhile, when retort food is accommodated in the pouch, sterilization processes are considered.